


The Portal Into Anothers Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multiverse, Original Character(s), Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lynn Rae Avery gets falls into a portal that teleports her to where her dreams have literally become reality. She ends up in a universe she thought was fiction, only to see that it is was real. She is told she has to stay and learn to control her new fond powers with Doctor Strange as her teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @elevators_not_worthy for helping me write the summary.

Lynn was trying to walk through the busy streets of Toronto. She scolded herself for spending too much time in Coles that she ended up having to fight rush hour. She pushed through the crowd to get to an alley nearby. It only ended her a few feet back from where she started. At that moment Lynn knew there was only one option that would make her get home on time to watch her favorite show ‘Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ a new episode was supposed to come out tonight. She swallowed her fear took her step on the busy street. The cars were scarcely moving so she knew she wouldn’t get hit that hard by a car. She took a deep breath then she started to run to the less busy street. Lynn got through two lanes before a car nearly clipped her. She put her left hand on their hood on the car to steady herself. One more lane she told herself, one more lane. She slowly withdrew her hand from the silver Honda Civic. She quickly moved to the edge of the lane so the driver could get by. She spun her body around to face her final lane. She timed herself way better she hoped than before. She bolted across the final lane thankfully she didn’t get hit. 

When she put her foot on the sidewalk a chill went to her spine. Lynn felt like she was being observed. She went to start walking until she heard a bunch of honking from the street. She looked back to find there were three people trying to cross the street as she did. They were wearing matching black suits even the female that was with them was wearing a matching pantsuit. Lynn recognized them from Coles they must be following her. She started to walk rather quickly trying to get the farthest away from them. But when she started to walk faster so did her followers. She noticed rather quickly that they were gaining on her. She didn’t want them to know where she lived so she made a detour into a local park called Beaches Park. She has only been in the park on one occasion. 

It was a nice park with lots of trees but they were nicely spread apart. Lynn ran at top speed down the perfectly paved sidewalk. She passed a glace back to check on her followers. They were still chasing her then out of nowhere they stopped dead in their tracks. Before Lynn could process why they stopped she tripped through a golden ring. It looked just like the ring Doctor Strange would cast to teleport places. She landed flat on her face. She looked back where the golden ring was but it disappeared. Lynn couldn't believe it she was in the New York Sanctum. She started to get up onto her feet until she saw in the corner of her eye doctor strange. He was wearing his blue robes and a red cape. Lynn gaped her mouth open at the sight she saw.

“Hello my name is Doctor Stephen Strange, what's..” said in a polite manner but Lynn could tell he was biting his tongue. 

“My name is Lynn, How did yo-” Lynn responded but was disrupted by Strange. 

“No need for those type of questions Miss Lynn. I need to know how did you get here?” he asked tilting his slightly to the left. 

“Didn’t you bring me here?” Lynn asked but wanted to ask more but an enraged headache stopped her. Her vision went cloudy and her tinnitus got severe, but stopped and was replaced with Doctor Strange’s voice. She bent over in pain clutching her head. It was really weird sensation it was like he was talking to her but it was in her head and his lips weren’t moving. Then Lynn couldn’t take it anymore and collapse onto the floor. Right before she hit the floor someone caught her. She tried to look to see who caught her vision was blurry.

She woke up on a soft brown leather chair. Her vision was blurry at first, after a few seconds it came back to her. On a chair directly in front of her, there was a man. He had shoulder length jet black hair that complimented his pale skin, with Sharp strong cheekbones. Lynn recognized this tall drink of the water of a man as Loki. He was staring her with a mischievous grin. He was wearing a dark green leather robe with a brass colored shoulder pads that he wore at the beginning of Thor: Ragnarok.

“ Were you watching me sleep?” Lynn asked while trying to avoid eye contact with the god. 

“ Are you alright Lynn?” Doctor Strange asked scaring Lynn slightly. Lynn hadn’t realized that Doctor Strange was in the room. He gave Loki a look of disapproval before turning his attention back to me. Lynn gave them both looks wondering which one caught her. She made her decision that Loki must have caught her because Doctor Strange was too far away.

“Yeah I guess so” Lynn repealed in a whisper. 

“How did you get here Miss Lynn?” Doctor Strange asked. If there were any more questions about getting here it would have been an interrogation. Lynn took a deep breath then told her story. Loki was interested in the people following me while Doctor Strange tried to sneak in a question about how the portal just appeared, but Loki wouldn’t stop talking. When Loki finally took a break Strange butted in. It seemed like hours before the questions stopped.

Lynn stretched her arms in a cat-like state. Both the men took notice of this. Loki stood up out of his chair while Strange offered his hand. Lynn knew Strange's hands were scared from a car crash but they were way worse in real life. She also knew better than stare so she took his hand and stood out of her chair rather fastly almost falling back into it because of her lightheadedness. 

“Tired Miss Lynn? You can stay here for a while Loki can show you to your room.” Strange said right before he left the room not even waiting for a response.

“This way,” Loki said motioning his head to the right. He stepped out into the hall and started walking down the corridor. Lynn had to speed walk to keep up the pace he set. Lynn looked up at him. His voice filling her mind just like the doctors did but this time it didn’t hurt so much. Shit, I took the wrong turn. I can’t turn back or I would look like a fool in front of Lisa… I think or maybe it was Lucy or Lynn. Lucy sounds right. Didn’t Strange take this turn to get to one of the spare rooms? Lynn bit back a giggle in front of Loki. She couldn’t believe it she could read his mind!

“Here we are. Goodnight I Hope you sleep well, Lucy.” Loki said as he stopped in front of a door he grabbed the handle and opened it for me. He gave her a quick smile before leaving. Not even realizing that he got her name wrong. “The WiFi password is on the desk,” he yelled from the other side of the hallway.

Lynn put her attention back on the room she was staying. She pushed the door a little wider so she could get through and shut the door behind her. She walked to the desk and picked up the piece of paper to reveal the password ‘ Shamballa.’ Lynn reached through her pants pocket to grab her phone. She punches the password into her phone then checks the time. It was only nine O’clock, but it felt like it was well past midnight. Lynn decided it was time for bed so she slipped under the silky sheets not even bothering to change. It didn’t take long before she was fast asleep. 

When Lynn woke the sun was beaming through some curtains she hadn’t noticed before. Pulling herself up with a groan she hesitantly got out of bed. Before she left her room Lynn straightened out her hair and her shirt. She as she went to grab her phone there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to see it was Strange. Finally in the right room. I should have shown Lynn her room, instead of Loki. He didn’t even put her close to the clean rooms. Strange thought Lynn was getting better at this mind reading thing.

“Good afternoon Miss Lynn I hope you slept well?”

“ Noon!? I slept almost all day!” 

“Well yes” Strange replied. A slight smirk spread across his face before it disappeared.  
“I tried to open up a portal to where you came from but I’m afraid I couldn’t. I’m sorry but you are stuck here for a while.”

“ well...that’s alright,” responded Lynn with a saddened tone trying to find the fact she was quite happy she could stay. She had a feeling that she won’t be able to go back to her home. Even though she would miss the new episode to Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Are you hungry Miss Lynn?” Lynn nodded answering his question before he began again. “Loki won't be joining us he lives in the Avengers Tower, he’s on house arrest.” Strange added before he showed Lynn the kitchen. 

The kitchen matched the theme of the rest of the building, Old fashioned. It was the kind of old fashion you would find in renaissance or medieval times. 

Strange walked over to the fridge opened it.  
“How do you like your sandwich?”

“Doesn't matter.” Strange nodded to that and took out some bread, butter, and roast beef. He made two sandwiches put them on separate plates and handed one to Lynn and he kept the other.

He gobbled up his put his plate in the sink. Right before he left the room he said.  
“When you are done meet me where you woke up yesterday.”

Lynn didn't even look his way before he left. She ate in silence she thought back on what happened in the past day, she couldn't believe it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Doctor Strange learn of her abilities the two of them get her to demonstrate. When Loki is picked up by Thor to be brought back to the tower she learns that she can meet the Avengers.

Lynn walked into the room where strange asked her to him. She looked around the room skimming to see if Strange was there, but he wasn't. Lynn hadn’t noticed before that there was a lot of bookshelves in the room. She ghosted the tips of her fingers across the top of their spines. Colors varying from a rusty red to dull black and even some blue ones. Her attention shifted to one that was leather bond, she pulled it out of the stuffed bookshelf. The book had a drawing of a tree on the front of it. When Lynn opened it it was full of runic writing flipping thru the pages she had yet found a page with writing that she could understand. 

“I would be careful with that if I were you.” Rasped Loki his voice could have made the room shake, Lynn put the illegible book back into the stuffed shelves. He took two steps closer halving the distance between them. Out of instinct, Lynn took two steps back trying to get the space between them back. It happened quite a few times until she fell back into a chair. Towering over her was Loki his long hair falling forward into his face. Lynn couldn't find any word she just shrunk back into the leather chair. 

He smashed his fists into the chair causing Lynn to whimper again. He leaned forward into their faces were three inches apart. To her utter horror, he started growling like a feral beast. Loki leaned even closer and put his face next to her neck. She froze when she heard a chuckle escape his throat.

“Fear is something that comes easily to you doesn't it.”

Loki put two fingers under her chin making her look into his eyes. Staring into his blue eyes it made her think she saw his eyes green before. Loki made a cheeky smile before leaving Lynn in her thoughts.

When strange came in it had been three minutes since the incident with Loki. Strange didn't even make it in the room before he froze in the doorway. 

What did the heck happen? Is she… crying? But from what? Hormones? How do you stop a woman crying because of hormones? Thought Stange. Lynn hasn't even noticed that she started crying.

“It's not because of hormones” Lynn responded wiping some tears off her cheeks. Strange stared for a moment trying to figure out what he was going to say before he responded.

“What's not from hormones?” Asked Strange.

“Me crying you thought it was from hormones but it's not,” Lynn told Strange. 

“You know what I have been thinking?” asked Strangely and she nodded in response “ Lynn be honest here how long have you been able to read minds?”

“When I first got here I guess” Lynn shrugged.

“Can you read what I am thinking now?” asked Strange. 

“Yeah, it's mostly magic stuff and questioning of if I can really read minds” Lynn responded in a matter of factly tone.

“ That’s some gift you got there, wait a minute Lynn you have to show Loki.” Strange didn’t even wait a second before he was gone. He came back in record time with Loki in tow. She just froze staring at the man that caused her the emotional train wreck. He just gave her a cocky smile with a cheeky wink. 

“Go on show him, he doesn't bite” Strange reminded. 

“ Um...I um it just comes and goes I can't control it” Lynn started feeling a bit nervous. 

Strange just stared at her like she was insane.   
Ugh, she should have said that sooner.

“Can you at least attempt?” Trying to get her to show Loki. Lynn shook her head and tried. 

“I can see when you are trying to push that thought out of your head. Oh, and you are using Thor by getting rid of the thought.” Lynn made eye contact with him before hastily looking away.

Strange turned his head to Loki to see if she was correct. Loki shoved his hands in his pockets sighing while nodding. There was some uncomfortable stillness before a short Asian man dressed the same as Strange.

“Thor is here Master Strange”

“Thank you, Wong, Lynn you should meet Thor you would like him.” Strange and Loki left, and I quickly followed. Leading her to where she first emerged from yesterday. There was Thor a tall, broad, blonde man. He smiled at us as we walked down the stairs. 

“I'm Thor, Loki he’s my brother ” Thor held out his hand, she gladly grabbed his hand. Instead of shaking her hand he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Lynn felt glares from a certain trickster. 

“After awhile here you can meet The Avengers.” Strange trying to draw attention off Thor and Lynn, and it worked.

“Meet the-”

“Yes but you need to learn how to control your powers” Strange stated 

Lynn just stared at Dr. Strange for a moment before meeting eye contact with Wong. Then she looked back at the caped man. 

“ well, we better get going” breaking the silence Thor held open the front door for Loki. Loki gave Lynn a quick glance before walking out the door. “Thank you for dealing with him, I hope he didn’t cause any trouble. I don’t think I got your name.”

“Lynn” Thor smiled at her and left the sanctum. 

“We should get started” Strange spoke. They were standing at the main entrance one moment then the next we were in a totally different room. It was a bit nauseating but she would get used to it. 

“Okay try reading my mind.” Strange spoke. Lynn tried to she stared into his mind his thoughts were crystal clear before she felt a piercing whistle, the pain quickly followed the sound. The room went blurry and she collapsed just like the first time she met Strange, but this time she hit the hard floor with a Plop.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn is trying out her powers and there is also some deadpool talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it is a bit short

Lynn woke up before Strange had reached her. He removed the leather gloves he was wearing and started touching her head.

“What on earth are you doing” squawked Lynn, causing Strange to withdraw his hands from her head. 

“I’m feeling to see if there's any damage to your head. I am a Doctor, a brain surgeon to be exact.”

“ Well, I don't need brain surgery,” Lynn stated while sitting up, she wouldn’t stand up just yet. 

“Do you want a break?”

“No, I got this.”

“Okay try not to force it and relax too” Strange advised 

Lynn sat in a cross-legged position and laid her hands on her knees. She took a deep breath and tried again. This time she could see into his mind a lot clearer and longer.

“Holy shit! It worked!” Lynn exclaimed making a certain doctor chuckle.

“ Do you think you can do other things?”

“ What do you mean like add thoughts and get rid of them?” Strange nodded at her question. “I guess I can give it a shot.”

She relaxed again this time she tried to add a thought. Perhaps I should add a unicorn one? Yeah, a unicorn one. 

“Wow that's unbelievable, but really a unicorn though.” He didn’t get an answer just a shrug. 

“Hey unicorns are the dream, even Deadpool can agree to!”

“Dead-what?”

“You don’t know Captain Deadpool!? He's the guy who masturbates to unicorns.”

“You know that bestiality is illegal right?” doctor strange replied.

“Don’t worry it's a stuffed animal one.”

“Is that supposed to make it better?” Doctor Strange cocking an eyebrow.

Lynn nodded making her brown hair to shake vigorously. 

“Do you want to try it again?” Doctor Strange asked

“Hmmm, kinda but I don’t want to overdo it.” 

“Okay, do you want to try again in after dinner?” Lynn responded with only a nod. “Okay after dinner that will be in...” Strange took off his right-hand glove and looked at his watch. “Three hours meet you in the dining room for dinner,” with that Strange left the room.

“Wait where's the dining room?” shouted Lynn. Strange never answered back he apparently didn’t even hear her question.

Lynn raced over to the door and peered down the hall but there was no sign of the doctor. With a depressed sigh she started walking in the direction that looked like it lead to an interesting room. Dragging her feet along the way down the complex coradors she came across a room that was filled with weird display cases. The room seems to be attached to the staircase that leads up stairs.


End file.
